First Snow Fall
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: It's Komaeda and Hinata's first winter together and they spend it watching the snow.


**A/N: This is a request fill for e-kii who asked for KomaHina fluff. So, while I feel fairly confident in my characterization of Hinata, the same can not be said for Komaeda. So, if he might be slightly OOC. **

**Pairing: KomaHina**

**Warning: Fluff**

* * *

"It sure looks beautiful outside," Komaeda said in awe as he stared out of the window, hands pressing against the cold glass.

Walking into the living room holding two cups of cocoa, Hinata raised an eyebrow in question. Komaeda was practically pressed against the window, his back to him. He was sure that if the window hadn't been there, the white-haired boy would have just fallen right outside into the snow without a care in the world. He was acting like a kid who had never seen snow before in his life. That in itself wasn't much of a strange sight though, since Komaeda tended to act like that most of the time anyway. It was kind of cute, in a pathetic puppy sort of way.

Placing the hot cocoa on the table next to Komaeda, Hinata sat down in the chair opposite of him, glancing out of the window. It had started snowing outside about an hour ago and already, the streets were dusted with white. And according to the weather, it would only be getting worse. Or better, at least for Komaeda.

"Have you never seen snow before, Komaeda?" Hinata asked curiously as he blew over his cocoa, taking a hesitant sip to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Taking his eyes off of the scenery outside for a moment, Komaeda shook his head. "I've seen snow before. It's just...I've never had the chance to actually watch it fall...," he trailed off, eyes flickering back to the window. "It's always on the ground when I see it."

Following Komaeda's gaze, Hinata stared out of the window, still sipping his cocoa. Now that he actually thought about it, he had never really sat and stared at the snowfall either. Sure, he noticed when it happened, but he was always busy with something else that he had never had the chance to just sit down and enjoy the sight. Blinking for a moment, he licked his lips and placed the cup on the table.

Neither male said anything as they stared at the snow fall. They could see a couple of the neighborhood kids running outside to play in the snow, which made Hinata smile a bit. He remembered when he used to be that excitable, that happy. Not that he wasn't happy now, but he had definitely grown up a lot since the time when he had been a kid. It was almost sad in a way. Sometimes, he wished that he could go back to the simpler times.

Komaeda's cold hands dragged him out of his thoughts all of a sudden. Looking up at his boyfriend, Hinata recognized the excited gleam in his eyes. "...What's that look for?" he asked hesitantly, not quite sure what the other boy was planning. Whenever Komaeda had that look on his face, it meant something was going to happen. Whether that was good or bad often varied.

Smiling brightly, Komaeda curled his fingers around Hinata's before he tugged at his hands, causing him to stand up. Eyebrows raising in question, Hinata said nothing as Komaeda led him out of the living room and down the hall. They walked up the stairs and quickly entered their bedroom, where Komaeda released his hand and left him standing in the center of the room whilst he went to the wardrobe.

"Komaeda?" he asked curiously, stretching his neck to see what the boy was doing.

"We should go outside, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said happily before he deposited Hinata's coat right into his hands.

Hinata didn't even get a chance to say anything before Komaeda slipped into his coat, zipping and buttoning it up. He then looked around for a moment before he moved over towards the drawers, opening them and pulling out two winter hats and two pairs of mittens. Komaeda tugged one of the hats over his head, causing much of his hair to just end up in his face and eyes.

Noticing that there was no need to even bother arguing with Komaeda, Hinata just let out a breath before he put on his coat as well. There was no harm in going outside, he supposed. Sure, he would much rather stay inside their warm house and drink cocoa, but once Komaeda got an idea in his head, there was no changing his mind. It was better to just go along and follow his lead.

He had just finished up zipping his coat when he looked up, noticing Komaeda fiddling with the hat on his head, trying to get his hair out of his face. Sighing softly, Hinata made his way over towards his boyfriend and tugged the hat off before brushing his hair down to a more manageable level. Then, he placed the hat back on, making sure that there was no hair getting in Komaeda's face. Staring into Komaeda's eyes for a moment, Hinata gave him a lopsided smile before shaking his head in amusement. He then grabbed the other hand from the male's hands and placed it on his head, ignoring the fact that his ahoge would probably be messed up.

The two of them put on their mittens before Komaeda grabbed Hinata's hand again, pleasant smile back on his face. Hinata couldn't help but give a small smile in return, which just seemed to make Komaeda happier.

It didn't take long for them to find their boots before they were downstairs, heading out the door. As they wandered out to the front lawn, Hinata took a moment to look up at the sky. His breath left him right away as he stared up at the sight. The sky was completely black, with the exception to the lights around them that lit up the area. Pure white clumps of snow slowly descended towards them, landing on and around them. His breath flowed out in front of him, warming the air around him up for a brief second. He had never been outside while it was snowing before. And honestly, he was wondering why he hadn't. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"...It's so beautiful...," Hinata said softly before he looked back down at Komaeda.

Instead of looking up at the sky like he had expected though, Komaeda was looking right at him with an intense gaze. This caused Hinata to blink a bit before he looked away, growing a bit flustered at the sudden attention. He had thought that Komaeda had been so intent on going outside to see the snow, and yet, he was just standing around looking at him.

"What was the point in bringing us out here, Komaeda?" Hinata asked, coughing to hide the fact that he was starting to blush. As lovely as standing outside in the snow was, he was starting to get cold, and he didn't like the cold at all.

Komaeda didn't say anything for a moment, head tilting a bit as he continued looking at Hinata. Then, he smiled again before his grip on Hinata's hand tightened. "I wanted to stand in the snow with you, Hinata-kun."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, this is so terrible. ;A: **


End file.
